milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Sara Murphy
Sara Murphy is Milo's seventeen-year-old sister. She is voiced by Kate Micucci. Personality Sara Murphy is quite protective of her little brother, Milo. She is sometimes worried that Milo could ruin her important moments, but she still likes to spend time with him. Sometimes her concerns about Murphy's Law overwhelm her so that she makes errors, ruining the moment for herself. (The Doctor Zone Files). She uses her cellphone a lot. (The Wilder West). She is a huge ''Doctor Zone'' fan. Her shirt and pajama shirt both have a Time Ape image on them. (The Doctor Zone Files) She once spent an entire day on the Nowhere Desert Dude Ranch taking pictures and collecting dirt samples because she believed it to be the filming location of an episode of Dr. Zone. She also has an interest in comic books. ("Love Toboggan") Physical Appearance Sara is a fair-skinned, slender girl aged seventeen years. She has chin-length blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears violet capris, a white T-shirt with light blue sleeves and a picture of Time Ape on the front, and red sneakers with white soles. She wears green four-leaf clover hair clips. History Early Life As a young child, Sara once tried and failed to teach Milo how to tie shoes. (The Island of Lost Dakotas) Teenage years She and Milo went to see the ''Doctor Zone'' movie with Melissa and Zack. During the wait, she worried that the tickets will be destroyed. After calming down an angry group of ''Doctor Zone'' fans she lost the tickets. Fortunately, the pistachio cart that was launched into the sky destroyed a section of the theater, allowing the four to see the movie without tickets. (The Doctor Zone Files) She kept watch for her brother while preparing for his birthday party. (Party of Peril) She discovered the mysterious shooting location of a Doctor Zone episode. She informed the fan club who believed her until Javier, the owner of the property, told them of a racehorse with the same name. She was depressed until he confirmed the episode was shot there. (The Wilder West) She went on vacation with her family. They lost track of Milo but were reunited with him in the Colorado River. (Family Vacation) She watched a quiz show with her family when the power went out during the last question. (Athledecamathalon) She, Zack and Milo rushed to get back her mother's 80's T-shirt collection after they were donated, only to learn she was going to donate them anyway. ("We're Going to the Zoo") She watched the pilot episode of The Doctor Zone Files, shocked to see her younger brother in a show shot fifty years ago. She took Zack and Melissa to the home of Orton Mahlson to get answers. They got a message from Milo and rushed to meet him at school. When the three and Diogee met up with Milo, Vinnie Dakota and Balthazar Cavendish, they managed to take out the pistachions. (Missing Milo) Elliot saw her walking a wiener dog instead of Diogee in the timeline where she was an only child. She treated the wiener dog rather badly. (World Without Milo) She spent time with Neal, her longtime friend and crush, for lunch at a diner and she wondered if he felt the same way about her. After riding a jet-propelled toboggan, she confessed he feels the same way about her. They then watched the sunset together. (Love Toboggan) She tried to teach Milo how to tie shoes, but ultimately failed. (The Island of Lost Dakotas) She was kidnapped by pistachions created by Derek. They dressed one of their own up as her and locked her in a cage at Lard World along with her family and brother's friends. (Fungus Among Us) She went into a haunted house her brother made out of a truck their father decommissioned along with Zack and Melissa. Despite being the oldest one there, she appeared to be the most scared. (Milo Murphy's Halloween Scream-a-Torium!) She and Milo, with help from Zack and Melissa, picked up the extended Murphy family to surprise their parents for Christmas. They picked up their cousin Nate at the airport, the grandparents at the train station, and their Uncle Joey and Aunt Laura at the harbor. The group got snowed in on the road and took a horse-drawn carriage until it wound up in a tree. They then walked to the mall, where their parents were, and surprised them with their relatives. After a boat crashed through the mall's skylight, shocking the family and Milo's friends, they all had dinner at the mall's Chinese restaurant and were joined by Zack's parents, Melissa's dad, Mort and Amanda. She watched[[The Doctor Zone Files: The Next Regeneration| Doctor Zone]] outside the restaurant and was oblivious to her dog chasing a Velociraptor. (A Christmas Peril) Relationships Family Martin and Brigette Murphy Sara is close with her parents. She is happy to go on vacation as a family and enjoys watching television with them alongside her brother. (Athledecamathalon) Her father even got her into Doctor Zone when she was in the fourth grade, and she goes to her mother for advice. (Love Toboggan) Milo Murphy Sara and her younger brother are close. They are both fans of the Doctor Zone franchise and have a caring sibling relationship. ("The Doctor Zone Files") Diogee Diogee is the family dog. Like the rest of the family, Sara takes responsibility in sending him home. She ordered him a special food bowl off the internet, but found, upon arrival, that the words 'Greatest dog in the world' were printed in Chinese. (Missing Milo) Acquaintances Zack Underwood and Melissa Chase Sara is warm towards her brother's friends. She enjoys doing various activities with them. (The Doctor Zone Files) ''Dr. Zone'' fan club Sara often hangs out with fellow ''Dr. Zone'' fans, such as Kris, Wally, and Josh. (The Doctor Zone Files,The Wilder West) Orton Mahlson Since the creator and star of her favorite show is a local, Sara occasionally watches him in his home from behind a tree on his property. (Missing Milo) Cavendish and Dakota Although she doesn't know them very well, Sara is on friendly terms with Cavendish and Dakota. She helped them save the world from pistachion invasion alongside Milo, Melissa, and Zack. (Missing Milo) Love Interest Neal Sara meets her crush "Neal from the comic shop" for lunch at The Diner Downtown and wonders if the two are on a date or not. However, after taking off on a jet-propelled toboggan Neal's sister sees them and asks if he is with "Sara from the comic shop". By the end, they confess their feelings for one another and watch the sunset on the stopped sled. (Love Toboggan) Gallery "|Screenshot (4052).png}} Trivia *Sara is one of the only seven characters whose eyes are shown with pupils. **The others are Brigette Murphy, Melissa Chase, Jackie, Joni, Mr. Block, and Mr. Brulee. *She sometimes watches Orton Mahlson from behind a tree on his property. *Sara's dad introduced her to Doctor Zone when she was in fourth grade. *She once asked her Mom if she could change her name to "Time Ape", but her Mom refused (Love Toboggan). *Sara's age is never mentioned, but she is old enough to drive a car as shown in The Doctor Zone Files, making her at least 16. *She seems to have a lot of faith in punctuation, having seen using it a lot in "The Doctor Zone Files", and Melissa also acknowledging this in the same episode. *Sara has apparently seen every episode countless times so that she can write them down from memory (Love Toboggan). *Sara imagines cosplay versions of herself when on her date with Neal (Love Toboggan). *She once attempted to teach Milo how to tie his shoes, but failed (The Island of Lost Dakotas). Appearances *The Doctor Zone Files *"Party of Peril *The Wilder West *Family Vacation *Athledecamathalon (flashback cameo) *We're Going to the Zoo *Missing Milo *World Without Milo *Love Toboggan *The Island of Lost Dakotas (speaking flashback cameo) *Fungus Among Us *Milo Murphy's Halloween Scream-a-Torium! *A Christmas Peril Reference http://deadline.com/2016/02/weird-al-yankovic-cast-voice-milo-murphys-law-disney-xd-1201696262/ pl:Sara Murphy vi:Sara Murphy Category:Characters Category:Female Category:S Category:Supporting Characters Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:The Murphys Category:Humans